1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for charging a carrier gas stream with a free-flowing material and to a process for operating the device.
2. Background Art
Devices of this kind are used for example for descaling the inner surface of red-hot hollow billets in the production of seamless pipes. They are used to charge a carrier gas stream with powdery descaling agents which then is conveyed through the red-hot hollow billet. But the devices can also be used for other applications and with charges of a carrier gas stream with other free-flowing materials, especially other powdery or granular or particulate materials.